Out of the Dark'ness
by ScarlettRose94
Summary: A short one-shot based on the terribly awful "My Immortal"


AN: Based on the infamous "My Immortal" by Tara Gilesbe, which you should definitely read before reading this if you haven't. I know I'm all kinds of late to the party with this but I was just so inspired to somehow rehabilitate the poor pathetic little main character. Rated T for... lots of swearing? I'm not sure if the overabundance of curse words qualifies this as an M fic, but if it does please let me know so I can change it!

* * *

Hello,

I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My real name is Jane, but as I've recently discovered you might know me by a different name. Because here on the internet, I've been introduced to many people as Miss Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.

Since I'm sure you're all wondering now, I'll explain how I ended up stuck with this appalling title, and how one chance encounter immortalized me as a pathetic, poorly developed, one-dimensional goth chick.

I was out one day, sitting in a food court at the local mall, talking to some friends and cuddling with my girlfriend, when a younger girl in a rather stereotypically gothic-emo-scene-whatever outfit came up to me. She started gushing about how pretty I am and how much she loves my outfit and how I look just like Amy Lee, which though admittedly somewhat strange was flattering at first. She clearly wanted to talk to me for a while, so I decided to be nice and talk to the strange girl, who eventually got around to introducing herself as "Tara but most people call me Ebony Way because I have long black hair and I'm sooooooo in love with Gerard Way omg he's so sexy!"

I try to be a nice person when I can, so I didn't scoff at her when she claimed to be in love with Evanescence by saying she knows all the words to their most popular song that basically everyone in the English-speaking world has heard. I held my tongue when she completely stereotyped and sexualized bisexual men and said she'd never be bi though because kissing a girl would be "omg so gross!" (and in front of my girlfriend no less). I even let it slide when she harshly judged the people around us wearing more mainstream clothing, calling them preps as if it was the most devastating insult she could hurl at them. But when she noticed my necklace, things started to go south.

She picked up the pendant off my chest, completely invading my personal space and pulling me closer to her so she could get a better look at it. Then she started babbling about how it proves that I'm a real goth because I'm a satanist. As soon as the word 'satanist' escaped her lips I was angry enough to slap her, but I took a deep breath and counted to five before taking back my pendant, calmly righting myself in my chair, and explaining to her that my silver pentagram is not a satanist symbol, and that I am a Wiccan and the symbol I wear represents harmony and unity and is not at all the mark of evil she thinks it is. She couldn't seem to get it through her thick skull that the pentagram isn't a satanic symbol, and instead decided to focus on how cool it is that I'm a satan-worshiping witch and how her and I have so much in common because we're "gothics for life! lol", at which point I finally gave up, gathered up my very concerned-looking friends, and left her to her Hot Topic shopping with her darkly dressed posse. Before I left she hugged me (violating my personal space yet again) and revealed her true reason for approaching me.

"You see, I want to write a story, and I needed someone to base the main character on, and you'd just be perfect! I'm going to make her a witch just like you but she's also going to be a vampire and she'll be really cool and pretty and everyone will be in love with her! Ohhh, you could even help me write it if you want!"

I politely refused her offer and got the fuck out of there.

Of course that was a long time ago, and had it not been such a strange conversation I'm sure I would've forgotten it entirely. I broke up with the girlfriend and stopped seeing the friends who after witnessing the event called me 'vampire-witch' every now and again, and the whole thing had become a faint memory. Then two weeks ago I crawled into bed and pulled up my tumblr, and while scrolling through posts and pictures came across a link to what the blogger described as the worst fanfic ever written. I was bored and curious and decided I felt like laughing at some bad writing so I clicked the link. I didn't even have to start reading to see the name.

Ebony Way

Ebony. Dark'ness. Dementia. Raven. Way.

I looked up at the description to see that the piece was originally written by a girl named Tara, and as I read through the first paragraph it became clearer and clearer. It had to be me. In terms of my appearance, she'd clearly captured me, from my trademark black color-streaked hair to my then-beloved hot pink fishnets; from my bright blue eyes to my trusty combat boots. She may have made me a bit overly extravagant, but there was no denying it was me. She even made me a vampire witch goth, just exactly like she said she would, and placed me in my favorite fictitious boarding school.

Wide eyed and slack-jawed, I began reading fervently. I didn't expect that girl to be able to write anything decent, but I couldn't have imagined the horrific piece of literary shit that was now taking up my computer screen. The nearly non-existent plot line, the appalling lack of flow, the one-dimensional paper thin characters, everything about it was enough to break my poor writers heart, but other than anger at her defilement of my favorite band and a beloved book series, I had nothing to truly be irritated over, and certainly nothing to warrant any anger. Until I got to chapter three that is.

I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book  
while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC.

I knew that bitch was staring at my arms. I knew it. I guess she took my scars and scratches as signs of "true gothicness", as something I did to myself to look cool or fit the part. She didn't see them as reminders of how miserable I once was, she didn't see the pain and the addiction I saw for years every time I looked at myself in the mirror. To think that she would make something as awful as self-harm look cool and trendy and like something shallow idiots do for fun is more sickening than I could even handle.

Which brings me to the important part of this little letter of sorts. I have a little message for Tara. I know the story may not be more than a distant memory to her now, or perhaps something she eventually came to regret, but if she's still out there, I have something I'd like to tell her.

Tara, in all seriousness, and from the very bottom of my heart,

Fuck. You.

Fuck you for writing such an awful piece of shit story.

Fuck you for fucking up Harry Potter and Evanescence in one fell swoop, defiling two things that are very dear to me with your mostly misspelled words.

Fuck you for grossly stereotyping and labeling everyone in the most obnoxious way possible. Acting like there are only goths, preps, and posers in this world and like only the goths are worth anything.

Fuck you for turning me into the most shallow, irritating character I've ever read about for the sake of satisfying your weird little fantasies and glorifying yourself.

And most importantly, fuck you for encouraging anyone, in any way, ever, to cut. Fuck you a million times over for taking something that plagued and tormented me for years and turning it into something inconsequential, badass, and even trendy.

Oh, one more thing. Please, for the love of the gods please never write anything again for as long as you live.

Thanks for listening bitch.


End file.
